


In Which Matthew Murdock Receives New Clientele

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Series: Avengers' Do Not List [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is now on his own and has to run a new practice, and build his client base. And Frank passes around his phone number. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Matthew Murdock Receives New Clientele

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something with Matt and Wade, but I didn't know how to fit either of them into the Avengers or SHIELD, but they are not a part of these organizations. I believe this is also the case in the comics (if they were at some point, please feel free to correct me). Then this idea came to me.

**Murdock Law Firm**

**Contact: ...**

* * *

 

 **Castle:** Red, listen, I gave your number to someone and wanted to give you a heads up.

 **Murdock:**  You gave my number? To who?

 **Castle:** Guy I worked with back in the day.

 **Murdock** **:** And you’re warning me because?

 **Castle:** He’s a whack job and he’s coming over in like ten minutes.

 **Murdock:** Okay, how crazy are we talking? Do I have to worry about my safety?

 **Castle:** Don’t think so. I mean he's a lot trouble and is dangerous. He carries around a lot of weapons and a sword-

 **Murdock:** A sword?! Okay, who is this guy?

 **Castle:** Wade Wilson. May God be with you.

 

* * *

 

 **Murdock:** So I just had my first meeting with Mr. Wilson.

 **Castle:** And?

 **Murdock:** Where in the hell did you meet this guy?  

 **Castle:** Long story. Let’s just say that our paths crossed.

 **Murdock:** Do I want to know what happened when these paths crossed?

 **Castle:** No.

 **Murdock:** Okay then. Well, he wanted me help a friend of his.

 **Castle:** Who?

 **Murdock:** A cab driver he knows, Mr. Dopinder Chandra. Apparently, the young man got in trouble when a bag full of illegal firearms were found in his cab.

 **Castle:** Let me guess, the bag belonged to Wilson.

 **Murdock:** Yes.

 **Castle:** So you can work with that.

 **Murdock:** I could, except that guns weren’t the only things in the cab. There was also Mr. Chandra’s cousin, whom he held captive in the trunk. According to Wilson, he was doing it to prove his love to an old girlfriend. I had to kick him out when he was encouraging Mr. Chandra to kidnap her. Again.

 **Castle:** Okay, I'm glad that you don't have to deal with Wilson's crazy directly, but why are you telling me this?

 **Murdock:** Because I wanted to let you know just how much I hate you right now.  

 **Castle:** So you’re taking the case?

 **Murdock:** Of course I’m taking his case. Chandra is clearly not in his right mind.

 **Castle:** Great, I’ll throw more clients your way.

 **Murdock:** You will do no such thing.

 

* * *

 

 **Murdock:** Frank.

 **Castle:**  Yeah.

 **Murdock:** Wilson wasn't the only one you gave my number to, was he?

 **Castle:** Nope.

 **Murdock:** I hate you.

 **Castle:** Hey, you need clients. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what other cases Matt will get? Any ideas?


End file.
